Bloody Mary
by workingminds
Summary: Grant Gustin 5 part story. Based off a prompt: 'Friends don't give friends several orgasms'. Join Grant & Hanna through the development of their friendship and new experiences together.
1. Chapter 1

Part: 1/5  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Pairing: Grant Gustin & OFC  
Prompt: 'friends don't give friends several orgasms'.

I've been playing around with this for over six months, I've written a big chunk of it but I'm just trying to add slices here and there. It's kind of been my baby so I'm really happy to finally start posting it.

This will be a five part story, all with the basis of sex but with a running plot too.

I hope you enjoy this, if you do then please review! :)

Feel free to prompt me with anything at 'thmsgrntgstn' on tumblr, or drop me a PM on here.

* * *

The first time was an accident. I- I say it was an _accident, _although I'm not sure how I could willingly pass 'I just fell on my male friend's lap and magically got off without at least a shred of my consent and participation' off as a reasonable excuse. Seriously, _who was I kidding?_ But it was an accident because it was with _Grant. _I definitely wouldn't have even dreamt of doing anything of the sort with him in a state of sobriety. We were close friends, and friends are where it stayed, and it always had.

I'd known Grant Gustin since I was seventeen; we'd both met at summer camp when I accidentally collided into him in the mess hall, knocking our trays of food all over us. I was absolutely mortified and would not stop my profuse apologies, I felt so awful that I'd ruined this stranger's plain white shirt. He simply laughed, telling me it was an accident and not to worry, we cleared our trays away and cleaned up the floor before walking off together in the direction of the cabins, chatting about our reasons for being at this camp. I found out he was musical; he had a passion for singing, although he wanted to pursue acting, and he basically wanted to enjoy his last summer before he attended Elon University next year. A seventeen year old Grant Gustin was one of my favourite memories, if I'd have known five years ago that he'd be my closest friend and that I'd be practically living with him, I'd be completely disbelieving. But now I'm in that position, I wouldn't change it for the world.

Grant had just received a call from his agent, telling him that he'd successfully landed the role of the new lead of the Warblers on that show, Glee. To say he was thrilled would be an understatement, we both were, he was finally getting his big break on television after all of his hard work , especially after his latest West Side Story revival tour which had kept him away for a year. But it all made my heart swell with pride; my best friend was living the life he'd so desperately wanted. In celebration we decided to have a night out, a few drinks at a low key club on the outskirts of the city alongside a few of our friends, it felt like our last chance, after Glee he'd be a recognised a lot more and things would change for sure.

It had been a casual affair, dress down, few drinks and time to make some hilarious memories with our friends while we could. Grant had arrived at my place early, neatly dressed in a chambray button down shirt loosely tucked into a pair of black jeans with a dark green button down jumper over the top. I, on the other hand, had on a red skater shirt with my West Side Story revival shirt tucked into it, a dark denim sleeveless jacket and a pair of Chelsea boots.

"Looking good Gustin." I smiled once I had opened the door and let the boy in, "Come in."

He stepped inside, grinning, his eyes crinkling with his smile. Grant wrapped an arm around my neck, hugging me excitedly, the other hand holding a bottle of Rosé.

"Not too bad yourself, Barnes. Nice shirt too." He laughed.

"I try, I try." Grant followed me into the kitchen, placing the bottle on the worktop and pulling two glasses from the cupboard to pour us a drink, "So how do you feel now that you're making it to television?"

"Electric, I can't believe it's happening, it's crazy."

"I know, I'm so proud of you."

"Come here," he outstretched his arms towards me, motioning for me to come closer. I wrapped my arms around him and tightly held him, "God, I've missed you Hanna."

"I've missed you too Thomas." I sighed, not realising just how hard life had been for the past year with him barely being here. His Off Broadway revival WSS tour had taken its toll on our friendship, he'd only been home a day and we hadn't had the chance to see each other but now everything felt right again.

I cleared my throat and pulled away, grabbing the wine and unscrewing the cap, pouring us a drink each. I handed one to Grant and smiled, "To the future and your career." I spoke, raising my glass.

"And yours too." We clinked our glass and took a gulp of the pink liquid.

We'd helped ourselves to another glass over the next half hour, draining the bottle as Grant told me all about the show and how the past couples of months had happened since I had last seen him. He'd refused to talk about it much whilst we spoke on the phone because he wanted to hear about how _my _life was going.

The doorbell loudly rang throughout the mellow atmosphere of my apartment, signalling the arrival of the rest of our party. I untangled my hand from Grants and stood, ruffling his hair as I passed on my way to the front door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk Gustin." I spoke, a sultry tone slipping through due to my inebriation caused by the countless supply of beer and shot glasses I'd been handed by the other boy.

"I'm not confirming that fact, nor am I denying it." He smirked, resting his forehead against mine in the middle of a dancefloor in a sweaty club we'd stumbled upon whilst trailing the town.

"You're sexy when you're drunk." The seduction drained from my voice into something that resembled breathlessness. I wasn't one for drinking much, nor was I one for professing absurd comments to my best male friend. It would seem however, that Grant's ploy to get me drunk was succeeding, and boy would I regret accepting his offers.

"You're sexy always." I barely gave him time to complete the sentence before I push my face closer to his and attached our lips in milliseconds. _Oh, so this is what kissing Grant feels like. _ Had I been sober I would have been ashamed but seeing as I was far from it, I was relishing in the feeling of our lips pressed together. Our tongues were messily colliding, tasting the others mouth as our teeth clanged. It was messy and desperate and a far cry from any kiss I'd shared before, but more importantly, something I hadn't even thought of doing with Grant since the first time I met him.

His hands were working around my body, one grabbing onto my waist and the other bunched into my hair to keep me close. _God, _if this hadn't been his plan all along then he was definitely prepared for this to happen. I thought as soon as I'd initiated the kiss, he'd sober a little and push me away, I know he hadn't been drinking all that much.

Struggling for breath, I pulled back, trying not to shrug off his hands that I so desperately wanted to keep touching me. "Holy cow." I uneasily exhaled, flabbergasted at what had just happened, sure our friends would say it was inevitable but we weren't a walking cliché and now we had become that.

"I have to say Hanna; I didn't think you had that in you." He lowly whispered in my ear, pausing to bite my earlobe which caused me to groan. My eyes caught the amused stares from our friends behind Grant, it would seem we'd been caught and I couldn't do anything but laugh it off. I was close to letting go of Grant when he took my head in his hands and hungrily kissed me again. _Oh, that's how this is going to go. _The DJ proceeded to play some dirty bump and grind song causing everyone to latch onto their partners and do some downright dirty things in a public place, but that in turn gave Grant and I the opportunity to let loose a little more and not fear about how it would be viewed. _Not that we really would care anyway._

He inched his thigh between my legs, raising it to brush against my panties and smirking all the while. I gasped into his mouth, my body felt like a circuit being powered by his touch, every brush causing a fire inside me to rage until I was moaning in a crowded place like two-dollar whore. But even that thought couldn't pull me away from Grant's embrace, I _needed _his touch like I needed air, I _needed _a release and I was willing to bet he would be more than happy complying in finishing what he had started. I gasped unbearably as his hand cheekily found its way under my skirt, being as subtle as a squirrel on a fucking bike, but inebriation causes all of your inhibitions to dissipate and that was exactly what had happened. No one here knew us other than our friends and they wouldn't be likely to remember this in the morning.

I started grinding down on his thigh and hand, feeling heat spreading through me, dipping my fingers into the base of Grant's neck as I buried my face into his neck and mouthed at his collarbone. he took hold of one of my hand and placed it over his clothed cock, moving it to palm him roughly. Once he realised I had gotten the hint, he moved that his hand back to me, leaving me to press the heel of my palm in all the right placed, his deep groans pouring into my ears. If that didn't turn me on, I don't know what would. The pace of both of our hands increased, my teeth dug into his collarbone and his face buried into the crown of mine to hide our faces that were etched with ecstasy.

"Shit Grant, _oh_ _fuck._' I squeaked, moving closer and squeezing his cock through his jeans.

"Close Han."

Just a few seconds later the pair of us were screaming into each other's ears, although still drowned out from the pounding bass line, and let our orgasms wash over us. Our breathing was heavy and our faces were flushed, I had to look a his face, see if there was regret filling his eyes. Instead, all I saw was a beautiful smile, genuine and _Grant._ I shook my head and pulled on his hand to drag him from the club. We didn't speak of it after that, but somehow, I didn't think we'd need to.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was unexpected. _Well,_ the first time wasn't really expected either but at least we had some sort of excuse. This time was an incredibly drunken night. I hadn't intended to drink very much because I know what I'm like with alcohol sometimes and the last thing I had wanted to do was embarrass Grant in front of his new co-workers. He'd forgive me but I'd never forgive myself.

I'd been invited to a cast party with Grant, just after he'd shot a few episodes of Season Three of Glee, he was so stoked to have been invited as the cast took control of the guestlist and it wasn't a formal gathering so he didn't _have _to be invited. He was unsure with how his character _Sebastian Smythe _was being received by the other members and greatly feared that they wouldn't be able to help feeling a little bit of resentment for the way he'd been written to act. But then after a less than formal invitation and a clap on the shoulder from a grinning Cory, his worry washed away, remembering that they were all professionals and _of course they wouldn't feel that way._They'd all insisted that he brought someone along, helping him to feel more relaxed and comfortable in a less than familiar setting with these new people who he'd watched on television since the pilot episode. He still couldn't believe this was his life.

He'd called me that evening, begging me to accompany him; not that it took much persuading as I was dying to go just so I could participate in a _Glee _party and meet all of these wonderful actors and actresses. I'd been informed it was a casual affair but dressing up was fun and apparently the girls didn't need a real excuse to throw on their pumps even for a house party, so I pulled on a short white crocheted skirt, black and white spotted bralet and black slip on suede wedges.

"You look good Barnesy, trying to score with half of the cast?" I punched Grant's arm _hard_, hoping to cause an amount of pain for being inappropriate, he glared at me and slung his arm around my shoulder, pressing his lips to my temple as we entered Darren & Joey's apartment. Looking around I felt rather insecure, I could feel my self-confidence sliding onto the floor through my feet by taking one glance at all of the girls from the cast. They were super pretty on camera but in reality they were all beautiful. Boy did I feel like a sore thumb.

I nervously fiddled with my skirt as Grant searched the place for a face he was more familiar with and led us in the direction of the kitchen. When I tore my eyes away from my skirt long enough, I saw that we were headed straight for Darren & Mark. My eyes widened as I shook my head profusely at Grant, pulling on his arm to stop him from advancing over in their direction.

"I know you have a bit of a crush on Darren so why not introduce yourself."

"I'm going to throw up. That'll be attractive." I mumbled, rolling my eyes and inwardly cursing the _idiot _that I had stupidly agreed to accompany.

"Grant! Hey man!" Darren cheered as we approached; his arms extended to pull him into a hug and clapped Grant's back, before Mark did the same. The four of us stood there for a moment, I felt so awkward not knowing anyone and this situation really wasn't helping. Darren nodded in my direction, smiling and causing Grant to realise that he hadn't even introduced me yet.

"Oh god- sorry! Darren, Mark this is my home girl Hanna, Hanna this is Darren and Mark."

"Hi." I squeaked, feeling so god awful just standing here, unsure, and giving a slight wave as I smiled.

"Are you cool with hugs?" Darren grinned, causing me to all but foam at the mouth, _what an attractive visual Hanna. How classy._

"Yeah, I'm very much a hugger." Before I even had a second to think, he dived forward and pulled me into a huge hug, his arms clasping around my back and he laughed into my neck due to the force of my body all but slamming into his.

"Nice to meet you Hanna." He pulled back, still smiling and I looked to Mark, raising my eyebrows.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, "Good to see you and meet you doll."

"You too guys, I've heard a lot about you." I replied, a genuine smile quirking up my lips, I glanced around the place from where I stood in the open plan living room and kitchen, "you have a lovely place here, Darren."

"Thank you, and thanks for coming here this evening, we've all been dying to meet you ever since we met Grant, this fool doesn't shut up about you." I couldn't contain the small blush rising in my cheeks and Grant awkwardly laughed.

"Gee, thanks Darren."

"Oh boo," I cooed at Grant, laughing at his embarrassment, "your love for me is overwhelming."

I stepped back beside Grant and looped my arm with his as I glanced around the room, Grant immersed in conversation with the two older men.

I spotted Dianna dancing with Kevin as Lea was leant against the breakfast bar happily chatting away to Chris animatedly with Ashley was stood beside him, almost in tears with laughter over something the leading woman was saying. Curt was stood beside Cory and Joey, all with a drink in their hand as various other people were scattered around, how their apartment fit this many people I'll never know but it was fun and energetic whilst being calm and relaxed all at once.

It was still so surreal being here, I mean I was in _Darren Criss _and _Joey Richter's _apartment, but I figured that with the welcome response from the two men I had already met, things would go swimmingly.

"Seriously, thank you guys so much for welcoming Grant into your group, he's wonderful, you're all wonderful and so is this evening." I giggled, sipping my cola and whiskey whilst leaning against my new friend Joey.

The others grinned and some laughed, I was definitely the loving and affectionate type with alcohol in my system. Grant grabbed my hand, kissing it softly before beaming at me, "Love you Hann."

"You're a cute couple you and Grant." Joey smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he watched me with slight amusement, everyone else immersed in their own drunken conversations.

"Oh- we're not – no – not a couple. We're good friends - close – but good friends."

"I've seen the way you look at each other." He nonchalantly shrugged, like it was no big deal that he'd supposedly figured out something that had been lying on the surface of Grant and I's friendship.

"I don't understand, neither of us feels that way about each other." It was true, I didn't having feelings for Grant in that way. Sure, I'd seen him a little differently because of what had happened last time we were more than a little friendly.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I know I don't, he's attractive and all but I've only ever thought of him on platonic terms. I've known him since I was seventeen and I'll admit, I talked to him because I thought he was cute but then I got to know him and I just thought he was the sweetest guy and we've been friends ever since."

"Well from the view of an outsider, there's definitely sexual tension and mutual attraction, you both really have to realise this." He laughed, sipping his own drink and flinging an arm around my shoulder to pull me into a one armed cuddle. I just knew this boy would be insanely precious.

"Darren, I'm stealing you're best friend."

"Fine, I'll just have a beautiful bromance with Grant."

"Knock yourself out!" Grant pouted at me before moving closer to Darren with a cheeky grin pouring over his face, Joe raised his fist to mine laughing at the new allegiance the pair of us had formed against our actual best friends.

After half an hour or so I left in search of the bathrooms, too much liquid only made you hold out for so long. I checked my appearance in the mirror, wiping the excess eyeliner from under my eyes and reapplied my lipstick. Joey's words kept on repeating in my head, _sexual tension_ and_ mutual attraction. _Was this true_? Of course not._

I pulled the door back to exit the bathroom, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with Grant himself.

"Oh, sorry sweetheart." I spoke, barely breathing at how close we were standing together.

"It's fine, no harm done." Neither one of us made any advance to move, both staring each other out before my eyes flickered down to his lips against my own will.

"You're going to have to move back for me to be able to leave, you know?" the lack of space between us was causing a stifling tension and I had no idea how to deal with it, one part of me wanted to gently push him back so I could return to the party but a stronger part of me want to press my lips to his and take him back into the bathroom.

"Do you really want that? Or are you doing what you think is right?"

I searched his eyes again, seeing his eyes turning a little darker at the prospect and thrill of what could potentially happen between us.

"I shouldn't do this but I really don't care right now." I moved forward, my lips falling in sync with his as his hand rested on my neck and my back resting against the wall. Our breathing was heavy as we continued on, one of my hands resting just above his ass and my other grasping onto his hair as I pressed my hips against his.

"Hanna!"

I giggled against his lips, pressing a kiss to them once more before grabbing onto his hand and pulling him inside the bathroom with a devilish grin adorning my lips.

"You'll be the death of me Hanna Barnes." He groaned, pushing back up against the wall as he re-attached our lips.

"G-god Grant, s-so much for a o-one-time thing." I stuttered out as his mouth trailed along my jawline and down my neck, the tongue darting out the lap at my skin. To say his mouth was heavenly would be an understatement. I hated how our friendship was turning into a cliché, at this rate we could almost label ourselves and file our relationship under the _friends with benefits _heading, but I wasn't about to regret this.

"I can't help it; I'm so fucking drawn to you as of late." His fingers twirled through my hair, making my breath hitch at the feeling, him knowing what having my hair touched and pulled does to me, "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Me too, god you asshole, why did we have to follow the trend and become another statistic?"

"Because we know each other better than anyone and we know how to please. Now please stop talking, I need to taste you more."

His hips stuttered forward again as his mouth sucked what I knew would be a deep mark on my neck; I was past caring now, just revelling in the feeling of his lips on my skin. It felt amazing to be with a guy again even if it was Grant.

One of his hands moved the bottom of my shirt, inching it up before boldly resting it on my breast, squeezing lightly. I moaned into his mouth, arching my back so I was pressed closer to him and rested my hands on his hips to bring our crotches together.

Grant pulled back momentarily, whining at the sudden friction I had caused, his eyes wide and seeking out mine as we entered dangerous and unfamiliar territory of the friendship zone. We both knew this shouldn't be happening, there was some unwritten rule in the invisible friendship agreement that forebode this type of relationship forming but alcohol had it's strange effects and I'll be damned if I said that I wasn't enjoying this wholly. I took another step into the danger zone when I pressed my open palm against the front of his jeans, pressing in, feeling him slowly moving his hips to gain more friction.

"Hanna –FUCK!" I watched him, falling apart in front of me, seeing my friend in a totally different light. Being enthralled by this man in front of me who looked completely stunning in a state of bliss.

I nonchalantly flicked the button on his jeans and slid down the zipper, my hand forcing its way into his boxers as I mentally freaked out and tried not to chastise myself for all but taking advantage of my friend despite still being intoxicated myself. My hand firmly wrapped around his swollen cock before I felt his own hand reaching straight up my skirt and into my panties, his fingers brushing my clit causing me to nearly scream out at the intense pleasure of his rough skin against my sensitive. I pulled my skirt up higher to give him more access, allowing his hand to move more freely. My head was bent, harshly pressing into his shoulder as our hands found a rhythm, pumping and sliding, eliciting sweet sounds from one another.

"Oh god – _Grant!_" I cried out – well more squeaked as his fingers sunk into me, so sensitively and secretly. My eyes scrunched shut as I pumped him faster, my free hand pulling his head closer to mine again, our lips messily joining, lips locking, tongues lovingly fighting. I knew I was close and I could tell he was too by the way my lip kept catching in his teeth as he hissed. "Let go." I whispered as I ran my thumb, delicately over the slit of his sensitive head, his head swinging back as he screamed a chorus of _'Fuck's'_. He spilled over my hand, his body shaking and shuddering as his eyes clenched shut. Once he came down from his high, I was painfully close but not letting go until Grant had, I grabbed his hand and pushed it further, almost guiding him to heighten the pleasure. Within seconds I was coming undone, my whines blaring through the bathroom, my head burying into the wall as I rode out the most intense orgasm I'd had in a long time. The pair of us were breathing heavily, staring blatantly into each other eyes, both unsure of how exactly we were supposed to respond. It may not have been conventional but it was intense. And stunning. And great for being out of my mind.

Neither of us said a word as we adjusted our clothes and reached for the bathroom tap to wash off. We washed our hands quickly in the sink, before splashing water at each other and acting like nothing had happened. Our inner child coming out in the most bizarre of times. I guess this is how we would deal with this situation.

"You do realise that we just got each other off in Darren's bathroom right?"

"Yeah, I find that kind of sexy, although we should maybe invite him next time."

"You just like the attention of two attractive men." He smirked, snaking his arms around my waist.

"I do, I won't lie. Trust me, that's going on my bucket list." Grant simply laughed at the absurdity, clearly understanding me well enough to know I wasn't quite joking.

"Hey Grant? We're still okay, right?"

"Of course we are, right now I'd say we're better than okay." He pressed another soft and gentle kiss to my lips and in that moment, I was fully reassured that not one single thing had changed. _Not for the worst at least. _


	3. Chapter 3

Third time's a charm. _Or so they say._ I think it's a load of shit really, but Grant and I definitely charmed our way into each other pants, that's for sure. I mean, I'm pretty sure I have never been so horrifically inebriated in the entirety of my life, so I guess that would explain why I was even closer to having sex with Grant than ever before. It was the alcohol spurring me on and clouding my best judgement as per usual but this time it was different.

The evening had started off as a mellow and chilled out gathering with a few friends of ours, the odd bottle of beer being cracked open amongst the boys, the girls passing around the wine and take out being shared. Just another normal evening at Ciaran Farrington's. None of us had the immediate intention of drinking more than a bottle or two seeing as it was another typical evening full of unwinding from a hard week of work. We hadn't been as clichéd to play 'Spin the Bottle' or 'Truth or Dare', despite how tremendously tempting the offer seemed to a large group of twenty-two year olds. I was close to finishing my…sixth glass of wine? Maybe seventh. I'd unconsciously stopped counting after about the fourth. Grant was so kindly thrusting a vodka and coke into my hand, knowing I wasn't the biggest fan but also being well aware that I wasn't one to turn a drink down after a bottle of wine, no matter what was in the glass. It was almost like I didn't know _how_ to. I'd successfully necked the drink, Ciaran, Jake, Grant, Lana, Dane, Matilda & Grace all cheering as I gulped back each mouthful. I clearly had forgotten that mixing the grape and the grain was not a smart move in the slightest. It would also explain how I ended up in such a way.

"Maaan, I feel so ill right now. You made my tummy hurt Gustin." I grumbled and pouted, poking the man gently in the temple. I felt his head shake against my legs as he chuckled; he slowly turned and lifted up the bottom of my shirt, pressing a faint kiss to my stomach before looking up at me and grinning.

"Better?"

"Much." I laughed back at him, ruffling his hair and pressed his head against my lower abdomen, running my fingers slowly through his hair. I tried not to notice Matilda & Grace wiggling their eyebrows at me, all but mocking the situation I was not so consciously falling into. Oh how drunkenly naïve I was.

"I think it's your turn to take a drink Thomas." Ciaran smirked from his position next to Lana, his arm retreating from her shoulder as he lifted the vodka bottle and poured a shot, reaching to Grant to force it upon him.

"It would be rude to turn it down." Grant lifted himself from my lap, rubbing one of my shins before tipping his head back with the glass. He visibly winced, causing our group to laugh loudly as his face started to scrunch. "I forgot how bad this shit was."

We had all managed to pull ourselves into multiple rounds of shots throughout the course of the evening; successfully resulting in drinking a litre of Smirnoff in around an hour, mostly as shots. Boy did I feel queasy. The room was slowly spinning but I couldn't help seeing this whole situation as fun, we are all hard workers so it was nice to finally be ourselves and let go. Grant's hand was quivering as he not so graciously tried to pour another shot into the small glass situated in front of him on the marble countertop, his tongue poking slightly out of his mouth as he poured every ounce of concentration into attempting not to make a mess.

I snickered, watching him make a complete state of the countertop, more liquid appearing out of the glass than in it. "Hey big boy, I think not being able to pour a drink shows you've had enough." I giggled, slinging my arm around his neck, turning to grin at him as he looked at me with a frown, before joining in with my laughter. I took the bottle from his hands and placed it down.

"GET SOM E JAKEY BOY!" Grace shrieked, causing a spectacle as usual, everyone turning to see what all of the fuss was about. I playfully rolled my eyes at Grant before the pair of us stepped out of the kitchen to glance at Jake who seemingly had his tongue down Lana's throat. I can't exactly say that I didn't see it coming.

"Lucky guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

I turned away from them, entering the kitchen again and moving the bottle from the workspace, capping it. I tried placing it back in Ciaran's cupboard but my lack of extensive height proved to cause a difficulty in reaching the top shelf.

"Let me help you." Grant spoke lowly, breath brushing my right ear as he placed his left hand on my hip and reached for the bottle in my other hand, placing it in the unreachable place. He stood there, not pulling his hand away from my body, and staying as close as he had been a moment earlier, not breaking the close contact.

"Why's he lucky?"

"He gets the girl." Without thinking twice I swiftly turned, throwing my arms around Grant's neck and pressing my lips to his. He didn't waste a second in pulling me closer, one hand resting on the back of my head and the other on the side of my neck, our tongues meshing as we breathed messily. My back hit the worktop causing me to groan in slight pain before focusing back on the task in hand. He pulled one of his hands to my lower back, supporting me from further pain and pressed one leg in between mine, slowly rubbing his thigh higher up my legs. I cried out once his pant clad thigh rubbed against my crotch, teasingly, a hand working its way up the back of my shirt. He pressed his lips to my pulse point in my neck, sucking lightly as my head tipped back, allowing more skin for his lips to travel. His teeth pressed down, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to know that there would definitely be a nice purple bruise there in the morning. Grant didn't know this but my neck was a very weak spot and if he continued any further than this whole episode would be over before it even started.

"Grant." I breathed out, my hand dipping into his sweatpants. This scene seemed all too familiar, the events playing out much like they had done in Darren's apartment a mere month ago. I almost felt ashamed at my lack of self-control, and then I thought about an impending orgasm and that thought quickly scarpered.

I grasped hold of his cock firmly, working my hand up and down at a rough pace, his hips pushing forward into my closed fist. His broken moans rung out throughout the kitchen, slightly muffled by my neck but otherwise loud enough for everyone listening to hear. Grant's hand reached down to cup my crotch as I slipped my thumb over the slit of his cock. I pulled his head away from my neck, his eyebrows arching in confusion at the sudden loss before I pulled my hand from his boxers. I clearly wasn't thinking about what I was about to do, the alcohol still clouding my mind and all of my inhibitions completely thrown out of the window. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor in front of my best friend. I glanced up at him through long eyelashes and lidded eyes, silently asking him if this was okay. Sure we'd crossed a bunch of boundaries that should have _never _been crossed, but this was different. Way different.

I saw him visibly gulp, his Adams apple bob as he eagerly anticipated my next move. I pushed up his shirt, folding it in on itself to clear his torso from material, mentally sighing at how perfect Grant's body seemed to have become over the past couple of years. Seriously, when did Grant become so attractive? My hands trailed along the expanse of skin above the waistband of his sweatpants. I leant forward and licked a stripe from his torso to his waistband; I could feel him shiver under the touch. I nipped lightly against the waistband line, working the skin between my teeth before slipping my tongue over it. His skin was so soft that I just wanted to touch it and taste it.

Eyeing his sweatpants, I couldn't restrain myself from pulling them down, my face level with his straining boxers hiding his hard cock. I ran my index finger over the outline through the material eliciting hisses from Grant before cupping him fully, making him cry out at the sudden sensation. I nuzzled into his crotch, my lips pressing again him, mouthing at the area. Girls don't blow their male _friends _but right now I'm so overcome with lust and being in the moment, I couldn't give a damn, all I know is that I need this. We _both _need this.

I slowly pulled the remaining material down, revealing his almost completely hard cock, springing free right in front of me. I moaned loudly at the visual, Grant becoming even more beautiful by the second. I had no restraints once it had been presented to me so I leant forward and took most of him in my mouth, placing a hand at the base.

It had been a while since I'd last performed oral and I worried I was a little out of practice, the last person I wanted to disappoint was Grant, but judging by the sounds pouring from his mouth, I was doing a pretty passable job. His hands instinctively flew to my hair, gripping it lightly before he pulled away again, I peered up at him trying to read his expression and he looked embarrassed. Without removing my mouth, I pulled on his hands and placed them back atop my head, telling him it was okay. I was actually sort of into it.

Grant began to pull a little bit hard the further I took him in, my tongue swirled the head, the salty taste of pre-come coating my tongue. My cheeks hollowed as I swallowed around his cock, dipping my tongue into his slit. _Boy was I thankful for my gag reflex._ After I was more comfortable and confident I moved my head back and forth, pulling back and then forcing him deeper into my mouth. Grant groaned and moaned and heavily breathed above me, his beautiful face twisted in pleasure. In between tongue swirling, and swallowing I hummed around him which apparently was a good call because moments later he was fucking my mouth before he stuttered something out that resembled 'Han, I'm so close.' Whether he expected that to hinder my plans of letting him reach his peak and ride out his orgasm in my mouth, I'm unsure but I stayed firmly around him, bringing him over the edge, his come pouring into my mouth and lining it.

It should have felt unbearably dirty and I should have felt horrific for doing such an act to my best friend, but instead I felt bliss, thrilled that I'd taken the liberty of doing such a thing. Seeing Grant look at me this way was more than worth it, feeling the things I felt when we exceeded our friendly boundaries was beyond worth it.

As his laboured breathing evened out, he slumped against the countertop as I brought myself to my feet. _Now _was the point I felt like shit, neither of us said anything and I debated with myself whether it would look awful to him if I just grabbed a glass from Ciaran's cupboard and ran it under the water to clear my mouth. I turned away from him, sure he enjoyed it but what if he thought I was easy now and he was ashamed of me? I buried my head in my hands and dug the heels into my eyes to stop the impending tears. This was lousy.

"Do you need a hand to finish you?" Grant laughed lightly, trying to make light of everything when in actual fact it made it worse.

"Grant, please don't."

"What?" he stepped forward and grabbed my arm to pull me into him.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" His tone nearly broke me, he was so sincere and concerned, also probably terribly confused in the sudden shift of atmosphere.

"For being overfriendly and being easy and getting on my knees for my best friend."

"This hasn't been just a one way street Hanna, I'm as much to blame and I'm so sorry if I made you feel this way." Without saying a word I turned and buried myself into him, instantly feeling calmer. He pulled me closer and let his fingers trail through my hair, knowing just how calm it made me feel, magically slowing my breathing to a passable state. "And you're most certainly not easy."

Despite that earlier encounter, I had sobered rapidly, we both had, and I now just felt extremely tired. I pulled on his hand and led him upstairs to the spare bedroom, stripping down to our underwear and crawling into the bed; arms entangled and body heat soothing us into a deep slumber.

Lessons I learnt from this evening? Stop using rooms in our friends' homes to hook up. And more importantly, I don't think I'll ever get over how vocal Grant is in a state of pleasure or how beautiful he is. _I really want to see him that blissed out again._


End file.
